Oliver Queen (Earth-14)
History Oliver Jonas Queen, son of Robert and Moira Queen, was born in Star City. In 1936 he got on his father's boat, the Queen's Gambit, with Sara Lance, sister of his girlfriend Dinah Lance who he was cheating on. Then the boat was ambushed by Arthur King, who had been hired by the League of Assasins to kill Robert Queen. He succeeded, but Oliver and Sara washed up on an island named Lian Yu, which Oliver called Starfish Island on account that he washed up on the shore with a starfish on his chest. For the first year of being on the island, Oliver and Sara didn't see eachother and assumed one another were dead. When Oliver maintained consciousness, he started exploring the island and found a well with dead bodies in it. Then he explores some more and accidentally wondered into the camp of Edward Fyers, the man responsible for the bodies. Fyers then got his assistant Billy Wintergreen to torture Oliver until he agreed never to come back there. Oliver gave up very easily, and didn't return for three days. On the third of those days, he met another man who had washed up there named Yao Fei, who was an accomplished perfect physician. The pair then teamed up with Slade Wilson, a man who had intentionally come to Lian Yu on a mission with Wintergreen, to stop Fyers as Slade had decided that his mission was too immoral for him to do. The next year, Oliver found Sara on the other side of the island working for a man named Anthony Ivo who had saved her from dying on the Gambit. He then managed to convince Sara that Professor Ivo was a monster and they teamed up Yao, Slade, and Yao's daughter Shado, to stop him. By now Oliver had done a lot of things he didn't know he was capable of, as had Sara. On year 3 of being stranded the two started a relationship and almost immediately afterward got recruited by Amanda Waller to do a mission for her organisation, Checkmate. Their mission was to stop a gang lord named Chien Na Wei, which in English translates to China White, who had come to Lian Yu to make her drugs. Along the way they met Tatsu Yamashiro, a woman from Japan who was good with a sword. Their mission was successful, so Waller made their recruitment official, and gave them a new mission. This time they needed to stop John Reiter from getting an ancient artifact which is thought to grant its owner great power which was known to be buried somewhere on Lian Yu. This time their mission failed, and Sara died in a fight with Reiter, when he pushes her into the water. The artifact transformed Reiter into a monster calling himself Baron Blitzkrieg. In the fifth and final year of being stranded on Lian Yu, Oliver used a phone he had stolen from some Checkmate equipment to get into contact with the Bratva, a group of Russian spies who his family had connections to. He got Anatoli Knyazev to devise a plan to get Oliver home, and in return helped Anatoli go up to the highest Bratva rank. The Hood (1941) When Oliver got home, after a few days spending time with his mother and baby sister Thea, he used the hood that previously belonged to Yao Fei to exterminate every criminal on the SCPD most wanted list. He took down Adam Hunt, Constantine Drakon, Cecil Adams, Justin Claybourne, Floyd Lawton, and, most relevantly, Malcolm Merlyn, father of Tommy Merlyn, Oliver's best friend. The police captain Quentin Lance nicknamed him The Hood. Vigilante (1942-1943) After being the hood for a year, Oliver decided it was time for an upgrade. He used his motorcycle helmet to create a full-face mask and added ski-goggles to cover his eyes. Then he used his leather wear and gloves as protection and to avoid leaving fingerprints anywhere. By now the name "The Hood" had worn off, and he was simply known as "The Vigilante". Recently another man has shown up calling himself Vigilante, wearing the outfit Oliver Queen did up until 1943. The Arrow (1944-1947) In 1944 Sara Lance showed up in Star City having been resurrected by something she called the Lazarus Pit. She had been put in it by her girlfriend, Nyssa Al Ghul, a woman she met￼ on Lian Yu who she never told Oliver about. Nyssa Al Ghul was a member of the League of Assasins, a secret organisation of trained assassins led by her father, Ra's Al Ghul. Sara had now become a member, too, and had been given the league name Alkinariu, which is Arabic for The Canary. Sara convinced Oliver to join the league, and he was given the name Al'sahim, which translates as The Arrow, on account that his main weapon of choice when being Vigilante is a bow and arrow. The league also gave Oliver a new outfit similar to the one he wore as the Hood, but the league eventually got disbanded after Ra's was killed by his rival Arthur King and Nyssa took on the role of the demon's head, but it was too much to handle for her. So then Oliver went back to being a vigilante taking on the name The Arrow, and he let Sara join him as the White Canary, as just The Canary was already a name being used by her mother Dinah Drake. Combined they called themselves Team Arrow. Green Arrow (1947-Present) Once 1947 came around, Oliver discovered that he had killed an innocent man by mistake. Justin Claybourne. So he decided to turn over a new leaf and take the darkness out of his crusade. So he took on the name Green Arrow, being symbolic of him reperesting hope in the city from now on, instead of fear. He has been the Green Arrow ever since. Love and relationships Dinah Lance- Dinah Laurel Lance is Oliver's long time girlfriend and now his wife. Sara Lance- They used to have a relationship, but they are no longer together. Felicity Smoak- Oliver had a very brief relationship with Ronnie Raymond's step mother, Felicity Smoak, who is now part of Team Arrow under the name Overwatch. Samantha Clayton- Years ago Oliver was with both Dinah and Samantha, and he had a child with Samantha named William Clayton. Nyssa Al Ghul- Around the same time the League of Assasins forced Bruce Wayne￼ to marry Talia Al Ghul, they also made Oliver marry Nyssa. However they divorced as soon as the league was disbanded as Oliver wanted to go back to Dinah and Nyssa wanted to go back to Sara. * Category:Married Characters Category:Widowed; Remarried Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blond Hair Category:Archers Category:Archery Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Living Characters Category:League of Assassins members Category:Vigilantes Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Earth-14